The Jewel Of Seven Hells
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang head out on a new journey, to find and destroy a new jewel The Jewel Of Seven Hells. They're in a race against time to obtain this black gem, before a new enemy uses it to bring Naraku back from the dead, as an immortal.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to their creator. I do own my own charates within this story though.

Full summary: Jewel Of Seven Hells

The Jewel Of Seven Hells, is an evil version of the Jewel Of Four Souls. This gem is able to bring to life any dead person, and in the wrong hands, it can do alot of damage. Once brought back by the jewel, the person is made immortal. The only way to defeat them, is to destroy the jewel. This evil jewel is pure black, as black as the evilest person's black soul. The Jewel Of Seven Hells, was created by a terribly powerful warlord, known only as The Devil. The exsistance of this black gem, creates a problem for Inuyasha and everyone, fore this evil jewel is able to bring back every enemy defeated, including the worst of all, Naraku. Which is what a new enemy plans to do with it. He was hard enough to defeat as a mortal, he'll be hell of alot harder to defeat as an immortal. Naraku's return would ruin many lives, so it's bakc to traveling across the country to locate and destroy this gem, before their worst enemy can regain life. Along with their friends, and families, the Inuyasha gang begins their journey. It's a good thing they have many to help them this time, fore they're going to need everyone's help. To make things worse, The Devil's jewel brings an evil Kikyo back to life, to rip Kagome and Inuyasha'a relationship apart. Can their love withstand this new threat.

Prologue:

Rain pelted down upon a village in the South, as an army of soldiers rode on horseback along the muddy path. Returning after months of being gone. They rodde right through the village, coming to a stop at the gates of the Southern mansion. A blond guard appeared and opened the gates. "I trust you have not failed, Yuki?" "Worry not brother. Myoto, I ave not failed and have returned home victorious." The soldiers stopped and dismounted. The man, Yuki hurried up to the lord of the mansion's chamber. "My lord Furi! Oh, beg pardon my lord, my lady..." A rather young looking man looked up from the woman he was with "Yuki, you'd best have a good reason for this interruption!" "I do, my lord. i do!" "Well? What is this reason!" "I have IT. My lord." "...you've found IT! Really!" "Yes my lord. It lies within this metal box." Yuki handed his lord, a metal box, with black gems going around it. "Hm? Ohm what a lovely box...oh!" "Shya! Take this woman away." A maid appeared "Yes, my lord." The woman was dragged from the lord's chambers, "My lord!" The young lord ignored the woman and fixated his eyes upon the box. "This is it...what I've been searching for, these last 2 years... finally..." He carefully opened the box, to reveal a beautiful, round, black gemstone. His eyes lit up "This is it! Yuki! You've done it! You've found it!" The soldier bowed "I did my lord. I have located the jewel, all for you, my lord." The lord now held the black jewel in the palm of his hand. "The power...I can feel it...this truly is...The Jewel Of Seven Hells...hm...Yuki, for your success you shall be rewarded." "Thank you, my lord, however I...huh? My lord!" Several men prevented Yuki from leaving. "My lord!" The young lord now held the gem before Yuki "Heh, heh, heh! Yuki, do you know what this jewel can do? It can raise the dead and make them immortal...I assign you, Yuki, the task to...revive me; after I run myself through, dead..." "No! My lord!" "I'll be immortal Yuki! I'll live forever! Men! My sword!" Lord Furi was handed a sword, Yuki watched as he unsheathed it and raised it just before his chest "My lord! I beg of you! You known not if it'll work! Nor how!" "...Hm...you've a point...Lyra!" A beautiful demoness, with long green hair appeared. "My lord?" "My warrior, Yuki has returned with IT." "Hm...I see..." "You told me about this jewel, now...do you know how it works?" "Hm, of course, my lord." A parchment scroll landed in the demon's hands "Use this spell and be precise. If it's e syllable wrong, it'll fail." "Thank you Lyra...you may leave now." She bowed, "Good luck my lord..." The demon left with a smirk "Little do you know what you are about to do...I cannot wait."

"I have here the spell...now to test it...Yuki. Your father recently died, did he not?" "About 5 months ago..." "Let's see...hm...Powers of hell, powers so new to me. Bring forth the dead, set them free! Akago and Hakudoshi! Jewel Of Seven Hells, set free!" The black jewel glowed an erie purple glow. "It's working..." The lord held the gem and spoke Yuki's father's name "Commander Kale!" nothing happened. "Huh...why did it not...hm? What the!" Before his very eyes, 2 boys emereged from the dark glow of the jewel. Both had light purple hair, one had long and one had shoulder length. "Wh...who the hell are you!" Lord Furi demanded and the two looked at each other, then grinned and looked back at Furi. "I asked you! Who are you! UGH!" Furi fell to the floor, clutching his chest "We are evil." Said the shoulder length haired boy. "Furi!" Yuki rushed to his lord's side and while the other men fought against the two boys. Yuki got his lord out of the mansion and onto the back of a horse, then mounted it as well. "Yuki! What's...Lord Furi! Yuki!" "Get on your horse and run, brother! Quickly!" "Why?" "Like i said, I was victorious in my find." The blond brother lept onto a horse and the three dashed away, leaving the mansion and the black jewel.

"Akago and Hakudoshi... welcome back to the land of the living." Lyra said, appearing before them. "We're alive...how?" Lyra took hold of the black gem "Due to this jewel. The Jewel Of Seven Hells. It can raise the dead." "...Why have you risen us?" She smirked "Not just you. Oh, no, no. I intend on raising others...including Naraku." "..." "Why?" Akago asked "Simple...I followed Naraku, wherever he went, though he never noticed and then that bitch and her friend killed him! I want revenge on Kagome and Inuyasha and their friends." "Huh...I like that idea don't you Hakudoshi?" "Not too sure...he abandoned , and allowed me to get sucked into the wind tunnel..." "true, but you were thinking of rebelling." "I guess..." Lyra looked out the window at the pouring rain "Time to ruin lives...ha, ha, ha! Ah, ha, ha, ha!" She cackled evilly as she gripped the jewel. "Time for revenge."

"Yuki! Where are we going?" Myoto asked his brother as they raced down a path "To the...to the west..." "Furi..." The young lord looked at the brothers "there is a village in the west...there are people who may be able to help..." "Furi...I..." "You warned me, Yuki...you saved my life twice this night..." "Of course I did! Furi, your my best friend!" "I never realized just how much you still though of me as a friend...thank you Yuki." "My lord, you've bee weakened, please rest while we ensure your safety," "...yes. Rest my friend. We shall ensure you safety and passage into the west." "One thing I don't get..." Myoto said, after lord Furi had fallen asleep, "Hm? What is it brother?" Myoto looked at Yuki "Who are those two that were resurrected, why were they resurrected and by whom..." "Furi didn't mean for them to be revived..." Suddenly Yuki realized something "Lyra!" "The demoness?" "Yes! She told Furi about the jewel, about the power it held. She gave him the spell scroll...she told him to be precise with it and not to leave a word out..." "She's betrayed him..." Yuki nodded and held tight to the scroll; which he'd grabbed when saving the young lord. "She betrayed him...but why? For what purpose?" "I'm not sure...maybe these people in this village can tell us." "...Maybe...let's hurry brother. It's a long journey to the west." "Yes, a long, but worthwhile journey." "Indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hm, hm, hm..." Kagome hummed as she walked through the forest, gathering herbs and medicinal plants. She'd been at it all morning and she was beginning to get tired. She yawned and decided to sit down and rest. "Hm..." "Yo! Kagome!" "Inuyasha? Is everything alright?" "Things are fine...you done gathering yet?" "Actually, I am, I just stopped to rest for a bit, before heading back." The hanyou sat down beside her "Bored?" "Very, but these are all needed, since I can't go through the well anymore..." "...You upset, cause you chose this life?" Kagome smiled and shook her head, "Hm, Inuyasha, how could I be upset? With 4 adorable children...soon to be 5, and being married to the most amazing man ever? No, I'm not upset that I chose to come back here, to you. Not upset one bit." "...God I love you." He said, pulling her close "I love you too, my sweet hanyou, mmm...though I do miss my mom at times...mmm," Inuyasha sighed "Yeah...sorry that you can't see her." "Oh, I see her...in my heart." "You know what I mean." "Mhm, I know, and I am too. It'd be nice to go see her...to possibly bring the children to see her. Who knows though, maybe one day the well will work again..." "That's a hopeful possibility on your part..." "Mhm, but I'm not going to get my hopes up. I know there's a slight; very slight chance of it happening and if it does, great, but if it doesn't...oh well." "You have got to be one of the strongest humans I've ever met. It's not easy not having your parents around, I know that. Especially your mother." "...Hm...I know, but I close my path and I wouldn't change my choice, not for anything in the universe..." "How big is this universe again?" "...Huge, let's just say that." "Hm..." "Oh! I perfected it, by the way!" "Perfected what?" "The noodle recipe..." "...Really!" "Mhm. the other day, before you came back from wherever you went, I made the noodles and they tasted just like the ones you like so much...though better, cause they're homemade."

The smiling woman was pulled into a tight embrace by her hanyou husband " You are amazing!" "Your pretty amazing yourself you know..." "I'm only 'amazing' as you say, because of you, Kagome..." "No...you've always been amazing...since the moment you were born, perfectly amazing." "...Hanyou children would love to have you as their mother!" "Hm," "I know Kyo does...still can't believe he turned out hanyou..." "Due to you turning demon, on the night of the winter new moon and the night you were born." "Yeah...that history lesson was...interesting." Kagome giggled lightly "What?" "You just sounded like a bored student, who just left a boring history class." "...Did I?" "Mhm, in fact...I've said those exact words before, 4 days before turning 15 and meeting you." "...You maybe older now, but you still look 15-17," "Same to you." "Hanyou don't age as quick as humans, and demons hardly age at all." "Ah, no wonder Sesshoumaru looks so young." "Yeah, it is..." "Wonder how old he's supposed to really be..." "Hell if I know." "Well, I know how old you really are." "...D...Do you? Let's hear then." "700." "How'd you figure that?" "Well, technically right now, your only 200." "Huh?" "You remember Saiya, right?" "How can I forget that weirdo? Why?" "He was supposed to seal Sounga for 700 years right?" "Right..." "Well, in the future, 700 years had passed but when we came back here, only 200 years had passed. So, I did some math and half 200 add 500 equals 700." "Huh...you really are smarter then you look...ah...to others I mean...I know how smart you are...please don't sat it..." "Hm...I wont, only cause I love you so much." Kagome said and stood "Whew thanks..." "Hm...then again...sit." "Shit! Argh!" "See you down at the house." "...Ow...bitch..." "! Sit!" "Argh!" Kagome left her husband in his hole and returned to their village, where a amber haired 8 year old little girl, ran up to her "Mommy!" Kagome smiled as her daughter took her hand. "Missed you mommy! So did Yanu and Yana!" "I missed you too." "We wanted to come with you," "Well, I left pretty early and didn't want to wake you children. Have you been good?" Kagome asked as Sango nodded "Yes, the girls have been helping with chores, while the boys are with Miroku...Kagome?" "Ooh...this heat is getting to me...I'm alright Sango." "You sure? Here come sit down." Kagome did so, as Inuyasha came trudging into the village. "Anya, bring your mother some water, please." "K." The 8 year old filled a cup and handed it to her mother "Thank you, honey." Inuyasha sat down right beside his wife. "Told you earlier to take it easy." "I know, but it's alright. I'm fine...so's the baby...hm," He pulled her into his lap "Take it easy from now on, alright." "Ha,,,k. I'll try...hm?" "Mamma!" "Hm? Yanu? What's...oh," Inuyasha was gone in a flash "Hm..." Kagome looked at Sango "Demon?" "More than likely..." "No, no! We were crossing a foot bridge, over the river..." Kagome knew the one "Right...and?" "Miroku, Roku and I got over alright, but Kyo fell through a loose plank!" Kagome stood quickly "Oh no!" "Kagome, sit down. Inuyasha's gone to help. Kyo will be alright." "...Hm..." Kagome wouldn't sit down; instead she paced back and forth, awaiting the return of her husband and son

"Daddy! Do something!" "Ah...yeah I would if I could!" Miroku sighed as he held the rope, Kyo was currently holding onto the other end of. Roku looked over the side "Don't let go, Kyo!" "No problem there! Just get back away from the edge!" "Kyo's right son, back up." Roku sighed "Man! How'd this even happen? Isn't Kyo hanyou?" "Your point?" "Ah, he should be strong enough to climb up!" "Hello up there! Roku! I don't have my powers today! Remember!" "...Oh, right...sorry." "You think if I had my powers...I'd still be dangling here!" "I said sorry!" "Okay, okay. Boys, let's...hm? Ah, finally." "Give here weakling." Inuyasha took the rope from Miroku and easily pulled his son up. "You know...if you wanted to go swimming, I'll toss you in my self..." "That wasn't the idea! Dad!" "Right, let's go kid...your mother is probably driving Sango nuts with worry." Miroku nodded, "no doubt about that." Inuyasha groaned "What do you want to bet, that Kagome gives me hell, for not going with you 3?" "...Again, I say, no doubt about that."

"Kyo!" Kagome snatched her son off the ground and into her arms "Oh, sweetie! Are you alright?" "I'm fine! Mom! Come on! Put me down..." Kagome sat down, Kyo still in her arms "Mom!" Inuyasha sat beside them "You know it's dangerous being so far from the village on a day like today..." Kyo sighed "I know, mom! I wasn't alone though!" "I realize that and it's a good thing too, or you'd have fallen into the river and ended up lord only knows where." "I know..." "Now, you're to stay within the village and close surrounding area for the remainder of the night. Understand?" "What! No way! Ow! Dad!" "No arguing with your mother." "Grr!" "Don't growl at me, brat. Do as your mother says." "Grr! Fine!" Kyo walked away, Yanu following close behind. "Little runt." "Now, now. All kids talk back at times..." "Don't I know it! I talked back just once to 'butthead' and I had demons chasing me for a month!" "...Ah, yeah that's not..." "When I was,,,huh, I think Anya's age...hm? No, Anya...ha...not flowers..." Inuyasha sighed as his daughter placed flower rings around his neck, head and two arms. Kagome tried not to laugh. "Daddy looks pretty! Doesn't he mommy?" "Ah..." "Not a word." "Daddy always looks pretty though, right mommy?" Kagome nodded "Yes, he does. He is very beautiful." Inuyasha blushed as Anya went to play with Mya, Aya and Yana, who'd been helping their mother. "Miroku, could you come with me to the river?" "Why? OW! Ear!" "Since when do I need a reason to go anywhere with you? Monk!" Sango pulled Miroku by the ear "Ow...I'm glad you don't do that to my ears." Inuyasha said as Kagome handed him a cup of sake, "Nope. I have my own punishment...2 actually." "2?" "Mhm, the 's' word and...heh, 'cutting you off' if you get what I mean...oh...mmm!" "That's evil! Not just mean, evil!" "Punishment isn't supposed to be nice...unless it's naughty punishment, that is...mmm." "So, do you think It's a girl?" "No, this one is a boy. I can tell." "3 sons, nice..." "Mhm. Ha, i still remember when you found out Yanu and Yana were twins." "...I..." "You heard the words 'Oh, there's tow babies and you fainted. Full out fainted." "Well...I..." "Anya laughed alot...well so did we all really..." "Yeah, yeah! Not funny!" "Wonder if this is only one..." "Huh..." Inuyasha looked at her with a strange expression "well, it could be twins...or...heh triplets." "Triplets!" "Uh huh, 3 identical babies...oh...Inuyasha?" "Humgha...3..." Kagome couldn't help but giggle, as she reached up to rub his ear. "Just kidding, it's only 1 in here." She touched her large belly. "Thank god." "Is having twins, really that bad?" "Now that they're a bit older...not really." "Hm...it's so peaceful..." "Yeah and we don't have Naraku to worry about..." "Or the jewel." "Thanks to you..." "You mad I wished it out of exsistance?" "...Nah, not really. Being hanyou isn't that bad, I guess." "I'm glad you're able to see that." "I only came to see that, thanks to you. You changed alot in me." "Good or bad?" "Good." Inuyasha pulled her back into his lap "Good." They sat there together for awhile, until Inuyasha growled "Hm? What?" "Damn wolf cub!" "Oh? Which one?" "Ah...Koji..." "It's rather late though, isn't it?" "Yeah it is." "Could something be wrong?" Kagome stood, only to be pulled back down "Nah, he's been hanging around Anya quite a bit lately. Ticks me off too." "Oh...I see..." "Don't say it like that!" "Honey, it's obvious he likes her," "No, no! No wolf brat is going to...hm?" "What's wrong?" Inuyasha said nothing and just ran, heading for the fields. "Inuyasha! What's wrong..." Kagome wondered as she suddenly became breathless and collapsed.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Koji kept saying as he, Mya, Aya and Inuyasha; carrying Anya on his shoulders returned to the village. "Shut it brat. Ow, damn demon! Hm? Kagome?" No answer "...Kagome!" "Ssh, Inuyasha." "Miroku, where's Kagome?" "inside with Sango." "Oh...is she alright?" "I believe so. Just be quiet though. Roku is finally asleep and Sango will kill anyone who wakes him." "Ah...yo! Wolf!" "Hm?" "Go grab Kyo from wherever he is, would you." "Sure thing!" "Me too...oh! Daddy!" "Uh, uh. Bedtime for you missy." "I want to go with Koji!" "Too bad. Bed." "Hmph...please daddy?" Anya made it seem like she was going to cry. "Ah...hm?" Miroku shook his head and Inuyasha looked down at his daughter "Don;t pull that crying thing with me! Bed." Anya scowled and stomped off to bed. "Never let your daughter know she can pull such a trick on you, or you wont be in control." "Yeah, thanks." "Helps when I've two girls; who've pulled that move, more then once." "It does in...hm? Kagome!" There was a loud cry, that came from the hut, Sango and Kagome were in. "Mya! Aya! Come in here, please!" Sango called from outside "Bring water and towels." "...Well, it's a bit early, but congrats Inuyasha." "...Ha...I am never going to get used to labor screams!" "I don't think men ever do." The men had to sit and listen to the cries for nearly 4 hours, then finally Sango came outside. "Ha! This is taking forever!" She exclaimed, sitting down and taking a drink of water. "Not born yet?" "No...I sure hope; for Kagome's sake, that this labor isn't as long as Anya's birth." "10 hours is a long time to be in such pain." "you said it...Inuyasha, go in and talk with her." "Hm?" "She's worried, due to Anya's being so rough." Inuyasha went in, while Sango sat with her husband. "He wasn't here for Anya's..." "no, but at least he got back the same day." "Sesshoumaru's help was greatly appreciated." "Yes, it was. Though, I don't think Inuyasha liked arriving back and seeing his brother with Kagome." "True, but it couldn't be..." "ARGH! Sango!" Sango hurried inside, as Kyo and Koji arrived back. "Where's mom?" "Having your brother or sister." "Oh...already?" "Mhm, your dad is there with her. Probably with a broken hand too." Kyo went to sit down, but Miroku shook his head "Hm?" "Your siblings have already gone to bed. You should do the same." "Fine. Later Koji..." "Later Kyo." "Shouldn't you be heading home, Koji?" "Nah, I told my folks, that if I didn't come back tonight, I'd be here." "Oh, then off to bed with you too." "I'm older then Kyo and Anya!" "Doesn't matter, in this village." "Why aren't Mya and Aya in bed?" "They're helping my wife, deliver Inuyasha's child." "O. Night then." "Same." the wolf cub went off to bed "Ha...hm? Everything okay in there Mya?" "Mhm, mom says Aya and me are to go to bed now, so night." "Night girls...how's..." Before the monk could finish his question, a baby's cry erupted from the hut. "Never mind." Sango came out and sat down, exhausted "Finally...healthy; though early, healthy baby boy." An arm went around the tired woman "That's good. Should we turn in?" "Mhm, yes. I am beat." The two headed off to bed, leaving the two parents alone with their newborn.

"A boy...you were right Kags." "I know..." She yawned as she watched Inuyasha with their son. She loved how he looked whenever he first held his newborns. Overjoyed. "What name did you pick, Kagome?" Kagome looked at their son and smiled "Ian." "Ian...hm, I like it. Ian." Kagome closed her eyes and Inuyasha sat close to her "Get some sleep, Kags. You had a long labor." "Not as long as Anya's..." "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you that day..." "It's alright..." "No, it's not. I should've been the second one to hold Anya, not Sesshoumaru...you nearly break his hand too?" "Actually, I think I did." "...Damn girl! You've got strength huh?" "Mhm, I do...night honey." "Night." Kagome fell asleep and soon, Inuyasha did the same, their newborn son also sleep in his arms.


End file.
